


Surprise!!!!!

by MikoYami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Itachi's birthday, Lemon, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki fails at cooking and today is Itachi’s Birthday. She is trying to bake him a cake but as expected she fails at it. Itachi comes home to a lovely surprise and some sexual desires. He wishes to test her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surprise!!!  
>  **Pair:** Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
>  **Commission (for):**   
> **Theme:** 087\. Food (http://mikoyami.deviantart.com/journal/100-theme-challenge-Table-of-Contents-538222082)   
>  **Genre:** Romance, Cutesy, Sexual , ANBU, Birthday  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warning:** Lemon, Sexual   
> **World:** Mild AU, ANBU Itachi, non-massacre  
>  **Status:** Complete   
>  **Date started:** 2013  
>  **Date Finished:** 8-8-14  
>  **Word Count** :  
>  **Summary:** Yuki fails at cooking and today is Itachi’s Birthday. She is trying to bake him a cake but as expected she fails at it. Itachi comes home to a lovely surprise and some sexual desires. He wishes to test her.  
>  **Preview Picture**  
>  http://pre00.deviantart.net/bf32/th/pre/f/2013/102/5/e/comm__chocolate_cake_by_janora00-d61esdf.jpg  
>  picture by :Iconjanora00:  
>  \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  **Disclaimer on Art and OC’s:** I don’t own the Character  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Iconmasashikishimoto:  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------  
>  **Chapters:** 1-3  
>  **Prequel/Squeal :** N/A  
>  \------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  **Extra:**  
>  Part One: for Itachi's birthday party it is supposed be a sexy and a bit kinky the first part. It isn't kinky yet just Yuki cooking and getting ready

A raven haired woman named Yuki was standing in the kitchen staring at the boiling chocolate she had placed on the stove. Well she was sure had to boil the chocolate, though if she wasn’t supposed then she would have a problem. The instruction manual said she had to boil the chocolate and continue mix stirring.  
She read the rules again as she licked the chocolate off the spoon, “So I just continue doing this,” she mumbled took a glance at the melting chocolate bubbling inside the pot. This was her tenth try at melting chocolate and all of them beside the last one ended worse than the others, “I hope this one ends right,”   
Yuki always had a lack cooking skills. Her food normally ended up under cooked or burnet or in most cases she used the wrong ingredients. Normally her husband made the meals, after her last attempt to cook him breakfast ended with him being sick and missing a mission. Her punishment was for him to use her lap as pillow for the rest of the day. A worthy punishment their day was peaceful.  
She frowned a bit and she glanced at Itachi’s crow that was watching her from the window, “when will my husband be back?” she sighed and continued stirring the chocolate frosting. The bird spread it wings like it was shrugging and flew to Yuki’s shoulder.  
Itachi didn’t trust Yuki alone a lot of times he went on mission. She always had a tendency of getting in trouble or brings strays home all ranging from animals to strange men. All in which Itachi Uchiha felt like his wife need protection or just a second pair of eyes and ears to keep the strays from following her.  
Yuki smiled a bit and handed the bird a piece of chocolate she didn’t melt, it was the last piece. She couldn’t afford to make a mistake on this batch. The bird snipped at her hand and took the chocolate before flying to the top of the fridge. She smiled a bit and continued stirring the chocolate some more before the beeper for the oven went off.   
“The cake is done,” Yuki said panicking a bit she left the chocolate to go take out the cake of the oven she only hoped it didn’t burn. She hurried to the other end of kitchen forgetting about the oven mitts. She slammed the oven door and yelped in pain, while trying to pull the cake out of the oven. She held her burnet hand near her chest and pouted, it strung.   
Itachi’s crow started flying overhead, her before grabbing the oven mitts with its claw and handing it to her before flying out the window. She only sighed before placing the oven mitts on and slowly took the cake out of the oven. She smiled proud of her self, the cake acutely turned out well. She beamed with pride Itachi would so proud of her she just needed to decorate it.   
She placed the cake on the dining table and smiled at fondly. She would have the cake ready in time for Itachi’s surprise birthday party. The thought of him eating the cake she made and him looking her fondly just made her heart leap, she wanted him to proud of her. Brag to his friends at his party that she made the cake, her hand went to her stomach.   
“Come back soon,” she whispered, rubbing her belly. She turned around heading to the fridge and pulled out, some whipped cream and strawberries. She took a nibble of one of the strawberries feeling hungry but only stopping when she smelled something burning.   
“Oh! The chocolate!” she said shocked, stumbling around back to the stove and turning it off. She stared at the chocolate as it continued on bubbling in the pain. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear she continued mumbling, “Please still be edible,” she had been planning on making a candy heart for Itachi, after the party. There was some news she wish to share with him.  
She turned around reaching for the heart shaped mold, and slowly pouring the chocolate in. She was proud of herself yet again. She was doing so well on her own she didn’t need Itachi there to help or his mother keeping an eye on her. She could raise and have a family with Itachi without people treating her like a child.   
She smiled at the thought she had finished pouring the melted chocolate in to the bowl and smiled triumphantly. Itachi was going to be so proud of her and he would be more pleased with the news she was going to share with him. A small giggle escaped her lips, she felt all giddy. She threw the towel on the stove forgetting that it was one as she continued on decorating.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi was just arriving back from his mission. Removing his Anbu mask he glanced around the leaf village, it was busy with people bustling about enjoying the sun and peaceful atmosphere. All around a great place to call him, and place Itachi knew Yuki would be safe. He whipped the beads of sweat from his face before heading home.

He was just glad to be over with the mission so he could be home with Yuki and celebrate his birthday in peace. Even if his mother had planned a “surprised” birthday party for him, one he had to attend the thought of just hanging with his wife was enough to calm him down.

The thought of the last mission he had still bore into his mind, a young woman Yuki’s age almost killed by rough Ninjas. He was to protect this lord while they were in a rough village. Still when he saw the woman being attacked his first instinct was to protect her. She had thanked him and Itachi went back to watching the lord. 

He had suddenly felt home sick, missing his young wife. Before he left the house it looked like she had something important to say to him. She had been struggling with the words all that morning but Itachi was late he had to rush out of the Uchiha compound. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek wished him luck and waved to him while standing at the front door.

He had taken one last glance at her before heading out on his mission.

He was curious as he walked to the compound what Yuki had wanted to say. He was sure it was important she would have just said it. She might be able to tell him what was on her mind before his father kept him busy talking about the clan.

He was half way back home when he saw the crow he had set out to watch over Yuki, flew overhead. He frowned as he heart began pounding. Something was wrong. The bird preached on his shoulder and began cawing near his ear. Itachi bolted home. 

Swinging the door open to the small cabin they shared Itachi could hear a painful moan coming from the kitchen along with something burning. Damn it, how many times did he tell her to stay away from the kitchen she could burn the house down or worse. He walked quickly to the kitchen only to find his wife covered in chocolate and the kitchen a mess.  
Itachi glanced at his wife as she was biting back tears; chocolate cake was spilled all over her with her on the ground. He would normally be annoyed by this as he just come back from a mission and didn’t want to clean up a mess by Yuki but this time it was different. A burnet up rag was sitting next to her while she stared at her husband like she got caught doing something wrong.

He eyed her rising chest as it moved up and down slowly it was covered in pieced of chocolate cake the skin that was covered by the fabric of clothing smeared with chocolate, smashed strawberries and whipped cream. A crumbled up piece of cake slipped between her breasts, “Itachi you are here early,” she mumbled, her cheeks bright red. She whipped the tears that were forming, only to smear chocolate all over her cheek. Itachi felt his pants tighten, she looks so cute.

Itachi nodded and took a step closer to his wife and kneeled closer to her. She looked away and stared at the broken pieced of cake, “Mother told me to arrive early as she has surprise for me at the Uchiha estate,” he didn’t feel like going. How many times did he have chances like this with Yuki? And the surprise birthday party can wait.  
He licked his lips as he stared at her breast curiosity pulsing through as he wanted to know what the cake tasted like, “I was on my way to go get you,” he lied he had thought she was in trouble. He moved closer his pants feeling tighter as he did a light feathery touch on her arm.

Yuki blushed as she felt a shiver loving his touch; a slight moan escaped her lips though she was unaware of the sound she made. This aroused Itachi even more it had been two weeks since he last touched her tasted her held her, “I will go get ready then,” she whispered about to stand up. 

Before she could even stand up Itachi pinned her to the floor and was crawling on top of her, one hand messaging her waist the other getting tangled in her hair. Yuki gasped as she felt a giant bulge press between her thighs, “Itachi,” she moaned enjoying the feeling as she placed an on hand on his chest and gave a weak push. She wanted him so badly and thought of sharing him on his birthday upset her.

“We can arrive late,” he said licking a bit of the cake on Yuki’s color bone, “It is my birthday and I feel like unwrapping one present,” his thumb kept messaging her hot skin on her waist. She moaned a bit enjoying the feeling her eyes half lidded. 

The raven haired woman was about tell him no but he began nibbling on her ear a bit sucking biting a little bit, “Alright,” she whispered near his ear. Her cheeks red at what she was going to say next, “Just one present,” she pouted a bit before giving in to moan, Itachi flicked a sensitive spot on hear ear. 

Caught up with the sexual tension, a bundle of nervous built in her stomach. She moved a finger near her lips and began nibbling she gave a weary look at Itachi, her large ash black eyes staring into his with want.

She was oblivious to how that simple notion of hers was driving Itachi’s mad. He gave a frustrated grown. His pants were already tight with want, how long has it been? He was going to make sure every minute with her was worth it.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it like a prince would, “I plan to,” he said slowly.   
Yuki blushed as his hand that was messaging her waist again. He was kissing her neck, talking her sweet taste. She tasted of chocolate all sweet, the kind of melted in his mouth. She let out a soft moan and arched her back so her breast meshed with Itachi’s hard chest. 

The feeling of her cloths annoyed him, he wanted to rip them off feel Yuki’s warm body meshing with his. She mewed softly when Itachi’s hand had found its way to feeling her bare thigh and began feeling the soft skin of her legs. 

She closed her eyes and kissed, missing the taste of his lips. She almost forgot how much more protected she felt wrapped in Itachi’s arms. Him just being near her she felt all her worries disappear. She deepened the kiss not caring the kitchen as a mess she just wanted to be with her husband. 

Itachi seemed to be on the same page, his lips tongue slipping into her mouth and exploring the memorized area. His hand guided themselves to her panty line and slowly removing them, and throwing them under the table. He had spent two weeks with hot, sweaty men he had missed the warm softness of his wife.

Yuki pushed away from the kiss as soon as her panties were off and blushed, “Not in the kitchen,” she mumbled. She and Itachi still were supposed to have dinner in here, and what if someone was to walk in. She pushed his shoulder gently. 

Itachi didn’t seem to hear her while he nibbled on her ear and continued licking the chocolate that spilled all over her. Yuki’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink and a loud moan escaped her parted lips. This feeling was so good she couldn’t stop herself. She wanted more of him.

“Itachi,” she moaned again her fingers tangling with his hair, her breast pushing closer to his muscular chest, “please not in the kitchen,” She only gasped when Itachi squeezed her butt cheek, she closed her eyes and subconsciously pushed closer. 

She only moaned in frustration when she felt cold cloth of Itachi’s sliver, flax jacket. Why didn’t he have it off yet? Her mind was trying to stay focus; they had to go their bed room, she had to clean the kitchen, Itachi had a party to go to. Still it was so hard to say no when his touches felt so satisfying. His kiss went lower kissing her collarbone.   
He has started unzipping her dress, his cold fingers touching the curves of her back and slow trailing it back up to her shoulders. He wasn’t patient at all has he slip her dress quickly off her shoulder, revealing a red lacy bra, a bit see through.

He pushed away and stared at her, her bright red cheeks while she covered her chest and looked away embarrassed. Itachi had to chuckle a bit at the thought of Yuki going lingerie shopping. She wouldn’t go alone to a lingerie store Yuki was much too shy to enter. She must have had a friend go shopping with her, he will figure out soon and thank them.   
Still he stared at the bright red bra, and glanced under the table where he had thrown the panties to match. Another smirk played on his thin lips, it was a nice thought Yuki wearing matching set for him to play with too bad he got excited quickly.

“You got another gift for me,” he whispered in her ear. His hands slow removing the straps from shoulder. 

Yuki’s cheeks where still red her arms crossed over her chest hiding the sexy bra she had bought. “Not everything is about you Uchiha,” she grumbled his last name. She normally said it when he was in trouble or trying to tempt him. Itachi saw it as a mix at both.   
He stared at her body the slim figure that lay underneath him with soft curves; she looked a slight bigger than before. Still it didn’t bother him it was reassuring to know Yuki was eating. She often lost weight when he was gone. He slowly kissed her navel. 

“It is my birthday,” he said to her stomach. She felt so warm and soft he was about to lay his head down but she pushed his head back up and stared at him, “and you said one gift,”

Yuki blushed some more she was sure her face a brilliant shade of red. With how much Itachi and her made love she would be used to the idea or even the suggestion. Still she would never get used to the idea.

“I-I did say one gift,” she had her hand on Itachi’s cheeks, her mind begging for another kiss. One softer and full of passion.

Itachi stared at her and kissed her lips, he read her mind. The kiss was slow, taking in the taste of him Yuki kissed back her hand on his cheek a soft smile on her lips. Itachi was back now, he belonged to her for the moment. The kiss got more passionate as the seconds passed. 

She moved closer to the kiss wrapping her legs with his and begging for him to touch her. He listened to her eager body language and moved his hands from her breast to her waist. He groaned when he felt her hands tugging on his pants, his eagerness bulging out of pants.

Yuki pouted again when he pushed away and began stripping off his ANBU cloths. She watched each flexing muscle, each rock-hard ab. She eyed a new scar and frowned, her fingers traced it lightly. It was a scar on his lower stomach, it didn’t look deep but it was still healing.

Itachi didn’t say anything as he kissed her shoulder pushing her closer. He allowed her soft touch, but avoided the look of concern on her face. He removed bra and threw it with his cloths before pushing her into a kiss. 

Yuki kissed him back, her hands wrapping around his neck while she pushed closer. She only sighed satisfied when she felt Itachi’s chest on hers. Her mind took a mind of its own and she wrapped her legs around his waist again.

She could feel Itachi shiver, his body ready to collapse on her. He pushed away from the kiss and began licking any place that had chocolate. His tongue felt so good on Yuki’s body she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Itachi,” she moaned her nails digging into his back leaving crescent moon shaped marking on his back. Her body gave out, her body shuddered something cold ran down her leg. She blushed but didn’t let her stop her. 

She kissed Itachi’s neck, biting softly on the soft flesh. Her mouth small, she left only small marks on his body. He moaned and groaned his hand on her back keeping her close to him, taking in her sweet scent licking any remaining chocolate on her skin.

He had found the plastic spatula still covered in chocolate, pushing away from his wife he began to cover her once again in chocolate. Yuki stared at him wide eye and blushed she began wiggling away.

“Itachi,” she said holding back a moaning when she felt Itachi licking away the chocolate on her navel. Her head titled back her mind trying to focus on what she was going to lecture him about and not how good his tongue felt removing the chocolate, his warm breath breathing down on her skin it all felt so good. She wanted more.

A smirked played on his lips when he noticed who she gave into the idea. Her legs brushing against his waist, only caused him to moan a bit before he continued on licking the chocolate. He moved to her cleavage and took in the taste of her body mixing with the sweet savory taste. 

His hand finding her breast again, he gave a gently squeeze. Yuki mewed again her fingers leaving little markings on his shoulder blade. She made eye contact with him her cheeks bright red but still she had the soft smile on her lips.

“We are going to have to shower after this,” she whispered, her finger moved to his nose and swiped at, gathering some chocolate. She placed the finger in her mouth, tasting the sweet savory chocolate.

Itachi hovered over her, his body having enough. His manhood ached and watching his wife lick the chocolate from her fingers, he couldn’t hold back. Slipping himself inside the familiarity of her, he slowly began grinding his hips into hers. 

Yuki moaned again as she hid her face in his neck, her legs wrapped around him while her hips followed the motion as Itachi. “We….have…to…” she moaned when Itachi hit a sensitive spot. Her legs wrapping around tighter around Itachi’s waist, wanting him to hit that spot again.

He obeyed and continued on, Yuki losing her train of thought, she was close to her climax and she could tell so was Itachi. He only grunted in response when she mumbled his name in her ear. He gave a final thrust before his warm seeds filled inside of her.  
He pulled out and lay next to her panting. The ground finally the cold hard ground was starting to bother the young wife, her body felt all sticky from the chocolate. She looked at her husband, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

“I was saying,” she was feeling sleepy, she had restless nights without her husband, plus in the morning rushing to the bathroom to throw up. She looked at the mess knowing she had to clean it up, “we are going to have a mess to clean up and head to your surprise party,”  
Itachi only chuckled but didn’t move from the floor, saving energy so he could continue with his wife. Yuki unaware of his plans folded their cloths and put it to the side. She grabbed her apron going to put on and head to the shower.

Itachi stopped her and kissed her wanting lips again, “and we will,” he mumbled licking the chocolate off her lips. He was no mood to go to the surprise party, it was no longer a surprise if they threw one every year.

Yuki giggled, allowing the kiss as they began another round of love making in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

“You didn’t lock the door,” Yuki questioned as she heard footsteps enter her house. Itachi and her were lying on the floor tangled in one another’s arm still nude. It had been two hours since started making love and already the sun was setting.  
They were hiding under the table. Itachi listening the soft footsteps of the other ninja’s that arrived in their home. Yuki was just glade she had folded the cloths and moved them side, she didn’t want anybody to know what had happened in her kitchen.   
He pushed Yuki closer and started at the blue ninja sandals, “how was to guess they would send a search party after us if we didn’t show,” he whispered in her ear. She moaned a bit, but muffled it by biting her lip. Itachi’s hot breath near her ear aroused her again, as well as the sound of his voice.   
“Really Itachi last thing I want is your father to think I seduced you into not seeing your family,” Yuki mumbled embarrassed by what she said. Fugaku didn’t like her so much but tolerated her because of her family.  
Fugaku made his dislike know with Yuki. He already believed Yuki had seduced his son into marrying her instead of the blushing bride, he had chosen for his son. He often made Yuki’s visit to the Uchiha main household unpleasant. She often waited for Itachi to arrive home to visit his family.  
Itachi made eye contact Yuki and smirk on his lips, “but you did,” he whispered again licking her jaw moving towards her ear and nibbled on it a bit.   
Fagaku often missed the adoration the two had for one another, the conversations they shared, the looks they crossed. Yuki really loved Itachi, she spent her nights waiting for him to come home, and Itachi cared for Yuki listening to the stories she had to tell him. Even though Fugaku didn’t see why his son picked the none-ninja Mikoto did.  
Yuki moaned some more, her hand muffling the sound. She really hoped none of the ninja’s heard.   
“Let’s gets out of here,” Itachi groaned.   
“Did you think they heard us,” she questioned.   
Itachi shook his head sending one of his clones distract the search party and lead them out. With those few seconds the Anbu ninja hurried to the bedroom with his wife and locked the door. He placed Yuki gently on the bed before crawling on top of her.  
“You had something to tell me before I left?” Itachi questioned, he kissed the palm of her hand licking the remaining chocolate on her finger lips.  
Yuki moaned a bit, she nodded her head, “Yes,” she moaned. Itachi continued, he kissed her jawbone, and moving down to her neck waiting for her to tell him, “Itachi,” she looked at the ceiling trying to ignore how good Itachi’s kisses felt, “I am pregnant,”  
Itachi stopped kissing her as he stared as his wife not sure how to answer, “Happy Birthday,” she shrugged.


End file.
